Antología de un pensamiento
by Yume-VR-46
Summary: Lo que pasa por la cabeza de Lily, James y compañía en múltiples y variadas situaciones. Mismos personajes de Start of something new
1. Una hora en clase

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que leais y reconozcais no es mío, todo lo demás si.**

Un día en clase... Mucho sueño y pocas ideas coherentes

Las palabras del profesor llegan monótonas y bastante apagadas a los oídos de los alumnos, cada uno está en su propio mundo con sus propias preocupaciones, pero...¿En qué piensan Lily, James & co durante los 50 minutos de clase? (Mismos personajes de "Start of something new")

**Cabeza de Andrew:**

Uff...lunes...¿por qué tiene que ser lunes precisamente hoy¿por qué no puede ser lunes dentro de un par de días? Eso significaría que es sábado y yo sería feliz...¡NO! Tiene que ser lunes...Y ni más ni menos que una maldita hora de historia de la magia ¿Qué me puede importar a mi el numero de brujas que ardieron hace la leche de años? Si no encontraban otra forma de entrar en calor ¡problema suyo! Qué hubiesen inventado la estufa antes...Y Binns sigue hablando...¿Cómo es posible que un muerto hable tanto? Yo pensaba que los muertos no hablaban...este debe ser la excepción que confirma la regla...nada hijo, tú sigue emocionado con tus brujas flambeadas

_(Levanta la cabeza que antes descansaba sobre sus brazos y examina el panorama. El estar en última fila permite tener un buen campo de visión)_

¡Qué feo es Snape! Y ¿por qué no se lava el pelo de una maldita vez¡Por Merlín¡Qué no le va a encoger la cabeza! Y esa nariz...como para darle un beso...¡Un descuido y te saca un ojo! Besar a Snape...puaj...necesito ir con urgencia al baño...voy a vomitar el desayuno.

_(Mira justo a su izquierda y se concentra en lo que hace su amiga Lily)_

Lily, siempre tan atenta y aplicada. Tomando a puntes sobre todo lo que Binns dice con esa letra tan trabajada como es la suya...Lo suyo, estoy convencida, de que llega a ser obsesión por el perfeccionismo

_(Se gira hacia el otro lado y ve a su otra amiga, Phoebe)_

Phoebe ya es más normal. Al igual que yo está en su mundo...bueno lo de normal...no le quita el ojo de encima a Lupin ¡Tan feliz que es ella en Lupilandia!...y que cara de idiota pone ¡Oh, oh! Caso de enamoramiento crítico...

_(Mira hacia delante)_

Y delante de mí los cuatro merodeadores...¡Cómo no! Estando Lily aquí James tenía que estar cerca...De los cuatro el único aceptable es Lupin...los otros tres son insoportables. Aunque he de admitir que Black tiene una espalda bonita, musculosa...y unos brazos...me imagino como será que te abrace...y tiene una nuca perfecta, morena y que dan ganas de acariciarla...y también es bastante guapo, con esos ojos azules tan inquietantes...¡Y no hablar del culo que tiene! Deberían declararlo monumento nacional...que pena que cada vez que hable lo joda todo

¡Mierda¡Me ha visto mirarle!

**Cabeza de Sirius:**

Me estoy quedando dormido...profundamente dormido...si no encuentro algún entretenimiento pronto no creo que sea capaz de evitar cerrar los ojos...Me pregunto cuanto tiempo podré aguantar sin pestañear...no pestañees, no puedes pestañear, vamos Sirius ¡tú puedes hacerlo! Aguanta ¡No pestañees¡Ya llevas dos segundos campeón¡Puedes hacerlo! Animo _(pestañea)_ ¡Mierda! Solo cinco míseros segundos

_(Mira hacia donde está sentado su amigo James)_

¿Por qué James me mira con esa cara¿Qué he hecho ahora? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo...aun...aunque...

¿Qué pasaría si le tiñese con un hechizo los cristales de las gafas a James de forma que lo viese todo rosa? Mejor no intentarlo...aun me duele el puñetazo que me dio la última vez que le hice algo a sus gafas...y solo porque les hice un hechizo de vista borrosa y se chocó contra una puerta al salir de la sala común...Cierto es que estaba su pelirroja mirando y luego les tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería a ambos...James casi se muere de vergüenza y Lily de risa

_(Gira la cabeza para poder mirar a Remus)_

Ah Moony...nuestro brillante y aburridísimo Moony...Un día se le caerá toda la pila de libros que tiene encima y tendremos un problema...bueno, lo tendrá él...Ummm Remus enterrado entre sus libros _(sonríe de forma malvada)_ Descartaré la idea, es probable que intente asesinarme después...

¿Qué hace Peter¿Está concentrado o son imaginaciones mías? No puede ser...está demostrado científicamente que cada vez que te dan una colleja pierdes 300 neuronas y a Peter en siete años James y yo le hemos podido dar...así redondeando...unas...200 collejas al año...200 collejas por 7 años 1400 collejas. Por 300 neuronas cada colleja ¡420000 neuronas¡Imposible, Peter no puede tener tantas! No tiene neuronas...no puede pensar. No, definitivamente no está concentrado.

¿Qué estará haciendo Andrew?_ (Se gira para mirar a la morena)_ ¡¡Eh me estaba mirando!! Si ya sabía yo que esta chica está locamente enamorada de mi...no puede ser de otra forma...lo que pasa es que le cuesta admitirlo. ¡Jesús! Se ha puesto muy roja...¡Es adorable!

_(Se vuelve a girar y mira hacia delante)_

Ummm me pica el codo...¿Cuánto tiempo puedo aguatar sin rascármelo? No te rasques...no te rasques...

**Cabeza de Peter**

"_Imposible acceder a esta mente, esta apagada o fuera de servicio permanentemente"_

**Cabeza de Snape:**

Odio a Potter...Odio a todos los antecesores de Potter...Odio a todo lo que esté relacionado con Potter...Odio a la futura y despreciable descendencia de Potter...Odio a los amigos de Potter...Odio a las amigas de Potter

¡Odié, odio y odiaré a James Potter por los siglos de los siglos!

Me pica la cabeza...¡Maldito Potter!

**Cabeza de Phoebe:**

Ahh otra hora más de clase...¿Cuántas quedan para que se termine el día¿Cuántos días quedan para que se termine el curso? Jo...me aburro

_(suspira cansada y centra su atención en el castaño que tiene delante)_

¡Qué mono mi Remusín¡Míralo! Si es que es adorable...achuchable...¡Qué cosita!  
Que mono ayer, se pasó toda la tarde intentando explicarme el último hechizo de transformaciones...inocente de él...pensaba que era incapaz de entenderlo y me lo volvía a explicar ¿Pero como pretende que preste atención a algo que no sea él? Con esos ojitos dorados que tiene...Y esa sonrisa tan dulce que produce caries...Y él seguía explicándomelo y yo asentía. Y cuando me preguntaba -¿Lo has entendido? Yo contestaba que nada en absoluto. Luego suspiraba y cuando estaba a punto de mandarme a paseo me encargaba de poner el mejor de mis pucheros y se ablandaba...¡Y otra vez a volvérmelo a explicar¿No es un amor? Mi Remusín...aunque no le gusta que le llame Remusín...dice que suena a marca de detergente...pero es mi Remusín.  
¡Míralo! Tan atento, cogiendo apuntes...¿Si le interrumpo le molestará¡Bah! No me importa

_(le da con la punta del zapato en la espalda y el chico se da la vuelta. Ella sonríe y le guiña un ojo y el pobre chico sonrojado hasta las orejas se vuelve a dar la vuelta)_

¡Ay que mono! Todo sonrojado...como un tomatito...si es que me ama...¡¿Por qué la imbécil de la prima de Black me mira con esa cara de asco¡Uy como me levante¡No sé lo que la hago¡A Phoebe Thomson no se la mira así¡Ay que mono mi Remusín! Esta tarde le pediré que me explique la poción esa verde viscosa que hemos dado en pociones, a ver si con suerte hago que le explote la poción en la cara y así le puedo limpiar yo...Ah_...(suspira)_

**Cabeza Remus**

Dios...esto no es sano...ni yo puedo aguantar estas soporíferas clases...noto como se me cierran los ojos...y hablando de ojos ¿Por qué Sirius no pestañea¿Se habrá dormido? Capaz es de estar maquinando algo...alguna nueva broma para hacerle a Snape. Si durante el día no le hace algo revienta.  
¡Auch! Ya se me ha ido la cabeza y he perdido el hilo de la clase ¿Cuántas brujas ha dicho que fueron quemadas? Se lo preguntaré a James

_(Mira hacia su amigo pero le ve profundamente concentrado en no hacer nada)_

Mejor no, dudo que esté para hablar de algo que no sea Lily...¿Y si se lo pregunto a Sirius?_ (Mira al moreno)_ No, definitivamente Sirius no podría contestarme. Acaba de mirar a Andrew y ahora está sonriendo como un imbecil...  
Mi última opción es Lily

_(se lo piensa un momento y luego niega con la cabeza)_

Ni de coña, para preguntárselo a Lily tendría que girarme y vería a Phoebe...¡Me muero de vergüenza si ella me mira! Solo espero que hoy no me pida que le de clases...me trabo demasiado cuando ella está cerca, no quiero que piense que no sé hablar...aunque ayer no me dio la impresión de que escuchara

_(nota un ligero golpe en la espalda y se gira. Phoebe le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Él se gira sonrojado)_

Nota a mi mismo, buscar un hechizo que impida que me sonroje...¡Qué guapa está hoy! Con su melena rubia recogida en dos graciosas coletas... Espero que me pida que la de clases hoy...no la he visto yo muy atenta en pociones...

¿Al final cuantas brujas eran? Bueno, lo pondremos a voleo, este hombre no se ha dado cuenta aun de que está muerto como para recordar el número exacto de brujas que fueron quemadas...246 por ejemplo...

**Cabeza de James**

Ummm a ver, a día de hoy hemos jugado ya contra Ravenclaw y contra Hufflepuff. Ambos partidos los hemos ganado con cincuenta y ochenta puntos de diferencia, lo cual nos pone primeros en la liga. El problema radica básicamente en que Slytherin también ha ganado sus dos partidos, aunque les sacamos veinte puntos de diferencia...En el partido contra las serpientes tenemos que ganar a toda costa, aunque aun mantengamos ese pequeño colchón de veinte puntos. Me suicido antes de ver a esos con la copa de quidditch en sus sucias y grasientas manos. ¡Anda! Esa chica tiene cara de escoba...qué graciosa...

Bien, llegados a este punto me he quedado sin arsenal, no sé en que puedo pensar hasta que se termine la clase...¿En qué pensará Padfoot?

_(Mira al moreno que está su lado)_

¿Qué hace? Parece que intenta no pestañear...No si cuando yo digo que tiene fallos cerebrales lo digo por algo...Ahora me mira con cara rara...¡Esa es la cara la pone siempre que se le ocurre alguna idea cruel relacionada con mis gafas! Nota a mi mismo: Incrementar la vigilancia de gafas durante las próximas 48 horas. Supongo que eso bastará...

No sé qué pensar...y no saber que pensar me da una gran idea...Lily...Mi pelirroja favorita...¿me estará mirando¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Seguro que si...Aunque aun no me voy a dar la vuelta, dejaré que admire mi espalda un rato más. Luego la diré algo...

Ahora que lo pienso...aun no le hemos hecho nada a Snape_...(mira el reloj)_ ¡Las nueve y media de la mañana y aun no le hemos hecho nada a Snape! Tengo que hablar con Padfoot, esto no puede seguir así. No podemos perder más tiempo

_(vuelve a mirar a su amigo y ve como se da la vuelta para mirar a Andrew)_

Vale, esperaré a que se le pasen los efectos de la mirada de Andrew. Cuando deje de sonreír como un completo gilipollas y parezca que su cerebro vuelve a la normalidad le diré algo

Volvamos a donde estábamos...¿dónde estábamos¡Ah si! Lily...

_(Se da la vuelta y mira a la pelirroja)_

¡Auch!

**Cabeza de Lily**

¡Potter es idiota! Un idiota bastante mono pero un idiota a fin de cuentas. Mira que hay sitios libres en el aula ¿Dónde tiene que poner su culo¡Exacto! Delante de mí...Ahora entiendo por qué cada vez presto menos atención en clase. Es normal, me pone su perfecto cuerpo a la vista y a ver quién es la guapa que se concentra en la quema de brujas...¿O estamos con la persecución de vampiros¡Ves lo que te digo! Con James delante no soy capaz de pensar. Bloquea mi capacidad intelectual...Dejemos de pensar en él

_(mira a su lado y ve a sus dos amigas)_

¡Qué par de amigas tengo! Están las dos idiotizadas con los merodeadores...Phoebe ya ni se molesta en disimular, se desayuna, come, merienda y cena a Remus con la mirada...para mi que ya no respira siquiera, el observar al castaño y pensar en él le basta para mantenerse con vida. Y luego está Andrew...que esa es peor...incapaz de admitir que está perdidamente enamorada de el idiota de Black...¡Con la cantidad de hombres que hay sobre la faz de la tierra¿Por qué se ha tenido que fijar precisamente en Black? Black...menudo idiota...Y mi amiga como loca detrás de él, no se pierde uno solo de los movimientos del moreno

_(en ese momento Sirius se gira y su mirada se encuentra con la de Andrew)_

Lo que yo os decía, ahí la tenéis, roja hasta las orejas e hiperventilando...dentro de nada tendrá que salir para tomar el aire. Y el otro más feliz que unas castañuelas porque ella le estaba mirando...por mi salud mental espero que se líen pronto.

_(James se gira y la mira, ella le tira el libro a la cabeza)_

Eso le pasa por mirarme, creí que ayer cuando le tiré un zapato le quedó bastante claro que no quería ni que me mirara...está visto que no...en fin...contemos a ver cuanto tarda en reponerse del golpe y girarse de nuevo 1...2...3...4...

--------------------------------

Bueno, momento de escasa cordura mental...no me lo tengáis en cuenta...las clases de filosofía son muy útiles para pensar en tonterías como estas. El problema vendrá cuando en el examen me pregunten sobre la teoría de las ideas de Platón y yo les plante algo sobre los merodeadores...eso si será gracioso...en fin...que espero que os guste este...fic...o como queráis llamarlo. Y nada, si me queréis dejar algún review felicitándome, diciéndome lo poco que os ha gustado, amenazándome de muerte...lo que se os ocurra...ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer (los bombones y demás regalos por favor me los enviáis a casa gracias XD)  
Baci Ciao!!!


	2. ¿Qué se piensa durante una boda?

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que leais y reconozcais no es mío, todo lo demás si.

* * *

**

**¿Qué se piensa durante una boda?**

Al fin James había conseguido su propósito y había conseguido que Lily accediera a casarse con él. La pregunta es¿Qué pasa por lo cabeza de los personajes durante la ceremonia de la boda?

**Peter:**

_(Peter está sentado en uno de los bancos de primera fila, junto a los tíos de Lily)_

_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araaaaaaña. Como veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro elefaaaaaaante. Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araaaaaaña como veían que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro elefaaaaaaante…_ ¿Cuál es el número siguiente al dos¡Duch¡Siempre se me olvida!  
Yo no entiendo por qué ponen una música tan fea en las bodas… ¡si no tiene letra¡No se puede cantar! Por eso las bodas son siempre tan aburridas, deberían haber puesto la canción de los elefantes. Cuando yo me case será la que ponga, si señor.  
_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araaaaaaña. Como veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro elefaaaaaaante_

**Phoebe:**

_(Phoebe, como testigo, se encuentra sentada junto a Remus en uno de los laterales del altar, sitio idóneo para tener una visión panorámica perfecta de todos y cada uno de los invitados)_

Me parece increíble que esté hoy, aquí. Ni más ni menos que en la boda de Lily y James…bueno, yo tenía clarísimo que esos dos o se mataban mutuamente o acababan juntos y felizmente casados. Ahora la cuestión es saber si dentro de una semana no utilizará Lily los muebles de su nueva casa para tirárselos a James a la cabeza…  
Y mírala ella que guapísima va con su vestido blanco, y lo bien que le queda el moño que le he hecho y lo bien que la he maquillado. De verdad… si no fuera por mí que sería de ella, conociéndola seguro que hubiese venido en chándal, deportivas y con una coleta. Igual que Andrew, si no llego a llevármela de compras se me hubiese presentado aquí con unos vaqueros y una de sus camisetas con dibujitos.  
Y hablando de vestimentas extrañas¡Madre mía qué vestidos¡Mira esa señora¿Nadie la ha dicho que ese rosa no se lleva esta temporada¡Y menudo lacipondio que me lleva en la cintura! Bueno, bueno, bueno. La de atrás si que no tiene desperdicio, debe tener complejo bosque porque no había visto tantas flores en mi vida. ¡Por Merlín¡Qué pamela me lleva esa de ahí¡Y la corbata del de al lado¡Una corbata a rayas moradas, verdes y naranjas! Muggles…que mal visten…creo que me voy a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.  
_ (Gira la cabeza para mirar al frente, y Remus la mira extrañado)  
_ Que insulto al buen gusto. ¿Y por qué me mira Remus con esa cara? No soy yo la que se pone una pamela amarillo pollo de tres kilómetros de diámetro encima de la cabeza. Seguro que ya se está quejando interiormente porque yo estoy criticando. Que destilo veneno, dice. ¡Pero si me lo ponen a huevo¡Cómo no voy a comentar algo que salta a la vista! No es ser mala o criticar, es decir la verdad. Cuando algo no me gusta no voy a decir que me gusta, sería ilógico. Digo que no me gusta y punto. ¿Para qué mentir? Por ejemplo, el estampado del vestido de esa de ahí al fondo. Tres franjas, una blanca, una rosa y otra blanca. ¡Parece una bandera¡¡Ahí va¡No me había fijado aun en la hermana de Lily¡Qué vestido¡Parece el payaso de micolor¿Pero cuantos colores lleva en el vestido? Madre mía, el arco iris entero en un solo estampado…Uffff alguien debería darles a estos muggles un cursillo de buen gusto…

**Remus:**

_(Remus está sentado al lado de Phoebe, también donde los testigos)_

Increíble, James sentando la cabeza y Lily sentándola con él. Y parece que fue ayer cuando Lily pasaba corriendo por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts con James detrás jurando amor eterno. Y hoy mírales, apuntito de casarse. Y luego vendrán los niños, y…¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Si Sirius me escuchase…me mandaría derechito a San Mungo. Y hablando de amor…tengo que pedirle a Phoebe que se case conmigo, cuanto antes. Pero claro, cualquiera se lo pide ahora, después de cómo se lo pidió James a Lily. Solo a James se le ocurre llevarnos a todos a cenar a un restaurante y justo cuando nos íbamos a ir hacer que traigan un bollo exactamente igual que aquel que le quitó durante un desayuno cuando aun estábamos en Hogwarts. Menuda cara pusimos todos cuando el camarero dejó el bollo delante de Lily y se marchó. Y James histérico obligando a Lily a comérselo. De ninguna manera eso podía terminar bien, lo supe desde el momento en que Lily empezó a ponerse morada porque sin querer se había tragado el anillo. ¡Menos mal que Andrew es medimaga! De no ser así hoy estaríamos en un funeral más que en una boda.  
Eso no es lo importante. La cuestión es, después del numerito que montó James para pedirle matrimonio a Lily a ver cómo se lo pido yo. Intuyo que el arrodillarse, enseñarle el anillo y pedirla que se case conmigo la va a decepcionar. Con lo que me toca ponerme a pensar en algo original. ¡Esto de casarse es complicadísimo!  
Aunque pensándolo bien, igual podría pedirle consejo a mis amigos…o igual no.  
Lo más probable es que Peter me dijese que me disfrazara de elefante para pedírselo, le ha dado fuerte a este hombre con los elefantitos. Y Sirius seguro que me aconsejaría que se lo pidiese cuando hubiese luna llena, y cuando le acusase de estar chalado pondría cara de cachorro abandonado y diría como excusa: "Es original"  
Y James…bueno, viendo como su sorpresa casi provoca la muerte de su futura mujer lo mejor es no pedirle a él ningún consejo.  
¿Y si les pido consejo a Lily y a Andrew? No…conociéndolas seguro que acabarían contándoselo a Phoebe y se acabó la sorpresa…Hummm a ver qué se me ocurre. Porque tampoco quiero ser demasiado cursi porque a ver quien aguanta a Sirius riéndose de mi durante el resto de su vida. Pero si me quedo corto Phoebe se enfadará y adiós a la noche de bodas… ¿Y si no se lo pido? Pero yo me quiero casar con ella…  
_(Mira a Phoebe y suspira)_  
Esto es demasiado complicado…

**Sirius:**

_(Sirius está sentado junto a James como padrino de la boda)_

De verdad, Lily y su estúpida idea de celebrar su boda al estilo muggle. ¿No podía haber sido estilo mágico¡No! La señorita tenía que casarse de blanco en una iglesia. Y yo aquí, de pie, escuchando a un tío soltar un rollo increíble sobre el amor eterno y no sé que más chorradas, y vestido de pingüino. Con lo guapo que estaría yo con una túnica de gala en lugar de llevar esta cosa tan incómoda y horrorosa que Phoebe y Lily se han empeñado en ponerme.  
Esto me recuerda a las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cuando Remus nos obligaba a ponernos en primera fila porque quería prestar atención y atrás, según él, le incordiábamos. Recuerdo esas clases con horror. Eran aburridísimas, cincuenta minutos que me tocaba pasarme escuchando como defenderme en una hipotética situación de peligro. Y lo peor es que, al estar en primera fila, no podía bostezar ni estirarme, mucho menos quedarme dormido o, como solía hacer en transformaciones, tirarle a Evans del pelo y luego hacerme el tonto. Eso si que era genial, cuando Lily se giraba y como me veía embobado miraba a James y le arreaba con su libro en la cabeza pensando que había sido él. Entonces James gritaba y McGonagall le echaba de clase por incordiar. Lo malo venía cuando yo me reía y Andrew, que siempre sabía que yo tenía la culpa, se giraba y me daba con su libro… Tras esto ambos salíamos de clase para encontrarnos con un James que me esperaba vagamente malhumorado. Y luego, al terminar la clase Remus me miraba con su típica cara de "me has decepcionado, cómo puedes ser tan crío" y conseguía hacer que tuviese remordimientos de conciencia….bueno, no sé si eran remordimientos o más bien era hambre….creo que lo segundo. Y hablando de hambre…creo que ahora tengo un poco…Me pregunto si Remus tendrá alguna rana de chocolate escondida en algún lugar de su traje. Uffff me rugen las tripas…yo no aguanto hasta el banquete ese que me ha prometido James que había después. ¡Qué más le vale a mi enamorado amigo que sea verdad!  
Ahora que lo pienso…¿Cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar sin moverme? A ver…ni un solo músculo…Bueno, puedo pestañear, que cada vez que intento no pestañear luego me llora el ojo derecho. Bien, Sirius no te muevas. Obviamente se me mueve el pecho al respirar pero no voy a dejar de respirar, sería estúpido. Aunque… ¿Cuánto tiempo aguanto sin respirar?  
_(coge aire con fuerza y deja de respirar. A medida que van pasando los segundos se va poniendo rojo, finalmente lo suelta)_  
¡Madre mía¡Un poco más y me ahogo¡Eh¿Qué son esos puntitos negros que veo ahí al fondo¿Y por qué la iglesia esta da vueltas? Espero que pare de girar porque si no yo interrumpo la boda y le exijo al señor este que va vestido con un camisón que la pare. Creo que estoy empezando a marearme…

**Andrew****  
**_(Andrew está sentada junto a Lily como madrina de la boda)_

Recuerdo para mi misma: Matar a Phoebe en cuanto se termine la ceremonia. ¡A quién se le ocurre ponerme a mí un vestido! Y encima unos zapatos con este tacón, empiezo a tener vértigo de lo altos que son ¡Y encima me duelen los pies! Menos mal que he dejado en el coche una bolsa con unas sandalias planas. En cuanto salga me las pongo y que Phoebe grite todo lo que quiera. ¡Merlín! Que soporífero es el cura este, no cambia nunca el tono de voz…me aburre. Empiezo a oírle en estéreo, lo cual significa que de un momento a otro se me van a empezar a cerrar los ojos… ¡Esto me pasa por aceptar ser la madrina! Si hubiese dicho que no y me hubiese ido al último banco de la iglesia ahora estaría felizmente dormida.  
_(Trata de entretenerse fijándose en Lily y James)_  
Por cierto, ahora que miro aquí a los novios… ¿qué les pasa? James ni pestañea y Lily está blanca como un fantasma. ¡Ya lo sé! Parece mentira que yo sea medimaga…Lils está embarazada, de ahí su mal humor últimamente…Bueno, pensándolo bien Lily siempre ha tenido mal humor… Pero últimamente estaba de PEOR humor, el embarazo, claro. Además, el hecho de que se acaricie la tripa con ambas manos ayuda bastante… Y James, bueno, James lleva así desde que Lily dijo que si. Después de que evitáramos que se ahogara con el anillo y tras pasarse un rato persiguiendo a James por todo el comedor llamándole asesino. Cuándo la preguntó que si quería casarse con él y ella contestó que si su mente debió apagarse y sigue apagada. Vas a ver tú lo que me voy a reír cuando les toque decir "si, quiero"  
_(Tras examinar mentalmente a ambos novios se fija en Sirius y ve como su cara empieza a ponerse roja)_  
¡Pero y este qué está haciendo! Se va a ahogar ¡Merlín¡Tengo que hacer algo¡O hago algo o me quedo sin novio! Un momento ¿por qué tiene el pecho inflado?  
¡Este hombre es idiota! Debe estar contabilizando cuanto tiempo aguanta sin respirar…Pues nada, cuando se ponga morado ya respirará por su cuenta. De verdad…cuanto más grande más idiota. Aunque he de admitir que está muy guapo vestido de pingüino, esos pantalones le sientan bien, y le hacen un buen culo. Tendré que darle las gracias a Phoebe.

**James:**

_(Novio. Sentado frente al cura.)_

¡Me ha dicho que si¡Lily me ha dicho que si¡Me voy a casar con Lily!  
¡Me ha dicho que si¡Lily me ha dicho que si¡Me voy a casar con Lily!  
¡Me ha dicho que si¡Lily me ha dicho que si¡Me voy a casar con Lily!  
Lamentamos las molestias, pero debido a un fallo técnico producido por la increíble sorpresa que le supuso el que su novia aceptase a casarse con él esta mente permanecerá cerrada hasta que consigamos devolverla a la normalidad.  
Atentamente: Neuronas de James Potter.

**Lily:**

(Novia, sentada frente al cura)

Me estoy casando…estoy embarazada… me estoy casando…estoy embarazada…  
me estoy casando…estoy embarazada… me estoy casando…estoy embarazada…  
me estoy casando…estoy embarazada… me estoy casando…estoy embarazada…  
me estoy casando…estoy embarazada… me estoy casando… estoy embarazada…  
Disculpen las molestias pero tratamos de conseguir que Lily asimile esta información. Es una ardua tarea que nos obliga a bloquear su mente y no permitirla que piense en otra cosa. Vuelvan dentro de nueve meses cuando nazca el niño y hayamos conseguido que acepte que se está casando y está embarazada.  
Atentamente: Neuronas de Lily Evans, futura señora de Potter.

* * *

Bueno, después de que varias personas me rogaran que siguiera esta "historia" e intentado escribir algo parecido solo que en una situación distinta. (es lo que tienen las vacaciones, no se usa el cerebro para nada inteligente) Y bueno, aquí está lo que quiera que sea esto, no me atrevo casi ni a clasificarlo. Así que solo deciros que espero que os guste y si se me ocurre alguna otra cosa trataré de escribirla aunque no prometo nada.  
Ciao!!


End file.
